Sangrar por ti
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: La primera vez que Minho comienza a sangrar es porque Newt intenta suicidarse.


**Sangrar por ti  
><strong>

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa de Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del Foro "Retos".  
><em>

**Canción sorteada:** Bleeding out de Imagine Dragons.

* * *

><p>—Estoy aquí contigo, Newt.<p>

Es la primera vez que Minho le llama por su nombre y no recurre a _tonto shank_, como acostumbra hacerlo siempre. Esa situación es tan diferente a las demás y mucho más compleja de lo que aparenta ser. Newt se encuentra tendido en la cama, con los brazos cayéndole al costado del cuerpo y tiene las piernas flojas.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto? —toma su mano entre las suyas pero no siente el calor de su piel—. Tú siempre dices que existe una esperanza por más pequeña que sea pero traicionas tus palabras con tu decisión.

Los dedos de Newt tiemblan entre los suyos y él se esfuerza por abrir los ojos.

—Detesto estar aquí, Minho. De verdad que lo detesto mucho.

—¿Piensas que a mí me gusta estar en el Laberinto, no tener recuerdos de mi vida pasada y tener la incertidumbre de si saldremos algún día?

Observa la marca violácea que se encuentra en su frente y atraviesa parte de su ceja izquierda. El golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo del laberinto, ha provocado un traumatismo craneal y tiene fracturadas varias de sus costillas.

—Pensé que suicidándome conseguiría que todo fuera mejor.

—¿Por qué tuviste esa miertera idea? —pregunta y cierra los puños por la fuerza—. ¿Imaginaste que morirías y que mágicamente llegarías a un mundo feliz, con unicornios y arcoiris por doquier?

—No es momento para recurrir a tu ironía.

—¿Y si es momento para recuperar a tu estupidez? —Newt no responde, solamente desvía la mirada—. ¡Eres muy pero muy egoísta!

Aprieta los ojos y una lágrima cristalina corre por su mejilla.

Minho se siente tonto por estar llorando como un niño pequeño que necesita las faldas de su madre. Se siente tonto por sentir esa opresión en el pecho y ese temblor en las piernas. Le duele pensar que por un instante casi pierde a Newt para siempre y la posibilidad de que él vuelva a cometer otra locura, le aterra por completo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando Alby me dijo lo que sucedió? —el chico niega con la cabeza—. Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el mundo entero también, me pareció sentir mi corazón fragmentándose pedazo a pedazo ante el miedo de que no sobrevivieras a la caída y mis venas comenzaron a desbordarse. Sangraron gota a gota por ti.

—Nunca creí que fuera tan importante para ti.

Eso es más de lo que Minho puede soportar.

Se pone de pie y golpea una de las paredes con el puño cerrado. No le importa la herida que se abre en su piel, pues la herida en su alma es mucho más profunda. Otra lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y él ya no puede disimular que la voz le tiembla.

—¡Tú lo eres todo para mí! ¿Puedes grabártelo en la cabeza? La única miertera razón por la que me encuentro aquí es por ti, todos los días salgo a correr y a memorizar las secciones del Laberinto, para sacarte de aquí. ¡Todo lo hago por ti!

—Una disculpa no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

Minho niega con la cabeza.

—Con una simple disculpas no arreglas nada, absolutamente nada. Con tus disculpas no disipas todos mis miedos, no juntas todas las lágrimas derramadas y las gotas sangradas.

—No pido que puedas perdonarme —Newt extiende el brazo para alcanzar a rozarle la rodilla—. Lo único que te pido es que no me abandones y a cambio te prometo que yo nunca lo haré.

—Has roto tu promesa antes de hacerla. Invertiste la secuencia.

—Dame una oportunidad, solamente eso necesito.

Los dos recuerdan los instantes que compartieron desde que llegaron al Claro.

Los besos clandestinos en medio de la oscuridad, las caricias robadas a escondidas en La Finca, las tantas veces que se dieron placer mutuamente y los gemidos que inundaron el ambiente mientras llegaban a la cumbre máxima de placer.

Demasiados recuerdos que no pueden ser borrados de un momento para el otro.

—Me quedaré contigo porque te quiero demasiado.


End file.
